


ALTER-EGO

by Goldstein_1984



Category: The Prisoner (1967)
Genre: Fanfic, New Episode, Patrick McGoohan - Freeform, The Prisoner - Freeform, george markstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldstein_1984/pseuds/Goldstein_1984
Summary: The Prisoner, well-known as Number Six, finally accepts to work for Number Two... but he has a plan in mind.





	1. A MATTER OF THE HIGHEST IMPORTANCE

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place between the first and fourteenth episode. 
> 
> No rights belong to me. This story is directly inspired from the work of Patrick McGoohan and George Markstein and the Prisoner TV series.

“You must give this job to someone else”, pleaded Number Eleven. 

“No. I can perfectly do it. Number Twenty-Five will help us.”

“But it’s so… I mean, it’s such… Number Six is…”

“I know what you’re thinking. But I won’t let go. Now, go. We all have things to do.”

...

“What do you want?”

Sooner that day, Number Six had received a call from Number Two, who told him to meet her at her place at any hour of the day he wanted to. And there he was, just after breakfast, standing in front of a tall, clear-skinned woman. 

“I want information”, answered she with a self-assured smirk. 

“We’ve already discussed that matter.” 

“Not from you, Number Six”, chuckled she lightly. “I thought it already was an admitted fact that you’re stronger than that. No, I think you may bring us help.”

“No, thank you”, said Number Six, turning around to leave. “Have a lovely day.” 

The woman didn’t try and hurry after him: she just stared at him as if she expected him to stop, which he did. 

“This is a matter of the highest importance”, said she in a surprisingly deep tone. “People may die.” 

“People always die. That doesn’t keep me from living.”

“I think you may be able to help us prevent some deaths.” She was now running her hands over her desk, leaning forward trying to find the right words. “You wouldn’t have much to do”, continued she finally. “Only to persuade Number Thirty-Four to give you the information we need.” 

“Why don’t you do it yourself?” asked Number Six, turning to her. “You’re very good at it, aren’t you? Spying on people”, added he with a wry smile. 

However, he already had made up his mind. After all, what could it be, worse than a waste of time? Those little chats he would have with Number Thirty-Four could reveal themselves very useful, if interesting. 

“I think you’re better at this than you think you are”, simply said she with an accomplice shrug.


	2. THE STRANGE CASE OF NUMBER THIRTY-FOUR

The idea of working for Number Two was quite unpleasant, if not repelling; but if he ever gained the trust of this man, that could eventually lead to something - something else than reporting him to Number Two and her associates. Otherwise, if it was some kind of trap - and it most certainly was -, he could not see how it could happen to be worse than not trying at all. These thoughts were well-balanced in his mind when he walked towards the cafe to meet Number Thirty-Four. 

Number Two had given no information whatsoever about a murderous plan of any kind, and so Number Six had to discover the whys and wherefores of it all without neither knowing what it was, nor if it truly existed at all. He was rather surprised when he found the man sitting at a table, all dressed in black except for a shiny silvery jacket and a red bow tie. 

“Hi, may I sit here?” said Number Six, sitting at the other side. “You’re the new Number Thirty-Four, if I’m not mistaken?” 

“Yes, I am. Are you a longtime resident?”

Number Six shook his head, believing it would be best if he played the card of “we’re in the same boat”. 

“I’m also new here.” 

The other man nodded calmly, then brought his attention back to the few people strolling and sauntering. It gave Number Six the occasion to study him. His clothes and the contentment upon his expressive face seemed to suggest an emotive, rather eccentric character, even though his manners were neither openly warm and joyful nor peculiar in any way. 

“Do you like it?” asked Number Thirty-Four casually. 

“Like what?”

Number Six had begun to find it fairly interesting. 

“This place. The Village.” 

He waited a little, as if hesitating. 

“Well, it’s actually comfortable. But people aren’t always nice, you know.”

“I find it quite a bit dull.”

“I don’t think it is”, responded Number Six politely. “You probably haven’t seen the best of this place yet.” 

Number Thirty-Four had a smile and remained quiet. After a few moments of silence, Number Six added: 

“Anyway, it’s not like we can go anywhere else for now, so we better get used to it.” 

The other man stared at him, lost in his own thoughts for a brief instant, then got up and said gently : 

“It was nice to meet you, sir. Have a lovely day.” 

“Yes. Be seeing you.” 

He nodded and Number Thirty-Four responded with the same gesture before slowly walking away. 

Number Six had no doubt that this man was clever. He also surely had a keen desire to be free and to live on his own, given that he seemed quite in his own world. Number Six expected him to break down easily, not because of lack of strength, but rather of that eccentricity that could represent emotional instability. However, it was best not to precipitate things. One may never under or overestimate others : colleagues, opponents, adversaries or oneself. That, without a doubt, was a key to success. “A success that led me here”, thought Number Six, and there was a hint of a bitter smile on his face as he walked back home.


	3. TEA TIME

Days had passed; Number Six had had short chats with Number Thirty-Four now and then. He once had a perfect excuse to protract the talk when, as they were in the middle of a chess match, it started to rain. 

“Let’s finish this at my house so we won’t get a cold”, offered he. 

Number Thirty-Four declined the invitation, but could not refuse Number Six’s suggestion to have tea sometime later on. Therefore, on one foggy afternoon they gathered around a cup of lemon tea. But Number Thirty-Four did not appear very outspoken. 

“I heard you’re from Sussex”, said Number Six in an almost desperate attempt to start a conversation. 

“Oh, you must be misinformed, because I’m not”, answered the other man. “And where are you from?” 

“I really like London.” 

“I can see why. It’s a great city.” 

Number Six pretexted fetching more hot milk so he could give freedom to his reflexions. This mission was utter foolishness: how could he get a man to talk forthrightly without knowing anything about his tastes, deeds and personal life? He would need a ploy, a cunning one, if he were to convince Number Thirty-Four to reveal whatever crucial information he was able to. 

“I will be honest with you, Number Thirty-Four, and will not beat around the bush”, said he, pouring milk in his cup. “Someone is planning to kill you.”

In the dim afternoon light filtered by the window, the other man’s face looked pale and gaunt. Surprisingly, he let no emotion show through and his expression remained still.

“Why would someone want to murder me?” asked he calmly before taking a sip from his cup. 

That was an interesting fact Number Six had noticed: someone with nothing to hide would have asked who schemed such a murderous plot. This man had, without a doubt, at least one reason to inspire the will of vengeance. 

“I have no idea”, said Number Six frankly. “Did you seem to have a lot of enemies out there?” 

“Not more than anyone else”, responded Number Thirty-Four with a sigh. “Why would you presage such a thing?” 

“I heard some talks”, said he, not elaborating much. 

Of course, he had things to hide. But whether that was related to his past or to his life in the Village, that was what remained unknown. Had he only reflexes due to his work for secret services or other similar businesses? And if he felt threatened, would it lead him to take his plan and put it into life, or rather to strengthen his defenses?

“Is it coming from here or from the outside?” asked Number Thirty-Four before slowly taking a new sip from his cup. 

“I know nothing. Maybe we could have more information, if only I were able to know what reasons could encourage someone to murder you…” 

“It will probably remain a mystery until they make any attempt”, the man said quietly as he was getting up. “Let’s hope it’s a false alarm.” 

“Yes, of course. But you must be leery.” 

“We should always be”, smiled he, with a finger pointed upright as a warning. “Well, thank you for the invitation”, added he, readjusting his bow tie. “It was a lovely afternoon.” 

“Yes, we should do it again sometime.” 

“Be seeing you.” 

Number Six gathered the cups, the teapot, the steaming pitcher and the sugar to put them all in the sink. It had not been a very fructuous meeting. Not only had he not gained anything, but he had also missed a great opportunity to learn new facts about his work life. If only he had had somewhat more time, and more material to work on…


	4. FOLDERS AND FILES

“I need additional information.”

Number Two did nothing but grin.

“You are supposed to be the one bringing us data”, said she.

“If you want me to pursue my activities, I must have every folder and file you possess about Number Thirty-Four.”

“Alright, I’ll give them all to you.”

She slightly pressed a button under her desk and a translucid helmet appeared in front of her. She put it on; a light buzzing noise rose as she seemed to brush the air with quick and precise hand moves. Finally, she removed the helmet and tidied it carefully inside a drawer before saying :

“We currently have three documents of moderate length in our possession. Two of them include observations on his life in the Village and the third one is about his past job and general personal facts.”

A short man, well-shaved and almost bald, came in and handed a pile of folders to Number Two.

“Thank you, Number Eleven.” Then, addressing Number Six : “These are highly confidential documents. You must record them at the Cabinet of Confidential Contracts before leaving.”

“I’ll look after it.”

The butler led him past a door he had not noticed yet and through a hall to a small desk infixed in the wall. Following the instructions on a screen, Number Six put the pile of paper on the desk; the upper part of it slid laterally, swallowing the folders into a shallow cavity before getting back in place. He then put his hand on the screen, and it seemed like it was analyzing him while the folders were spitten out from an interstice in the wall. He took them under his arm and left.

They had just let him take away confidential documents; either they were naive and careless, or they were very well prepared and had a plan.

…  
“How’s the case of Number Six going?” asked Number Eleven.

Number Two seemed fairly satisfied.

“He’s doing a pretty good job trying to get all this information.”

“Do you think he has a… specific method?”

Number Two raised an eyebrow, tight-lipped.

“I can’t say yet… But he clearly has the beginning of a plan in mind.”

“What did he do?”

Number Two took the remote and Number Eleven saw on-screen each of Number Six’s attempts to deepen the conversation with Number Thirty-Four.

“I can see he’s quick-witted”, smiled he. “This little affair is quite interesting.”

“Yes, and I believe he’s beginning to like it.”


	5. THE PLAN

“Nice weather we’re having, eh?”

“Yes, indeed”, said Number Six, turning to the man who had just sat next to him. 

They both contemplated the beach. Indistinguishable masses of coloured bathing suits mingled leisurely like a blurred rainbow upon the sand. 

“I think I’d miss it”, added Number Six as a joke. “The weather: it looks like it never rains, here… I think I would miss it if I went away.”

Number Thirty-Four seemed to have taken it rather seriously. 

“I don’t think I’d be able to miss anything”, said he with a dismissive shrug. “I’d just be glad to leave this place. 

“Why? Do you hate it this much?” 

Number Six felt more confident now that he had memorized a great part of the documents about Number Thirty-Four. 

The latter sighed. 

“No. In fact, I… I don’t care.”

“I’m sure you do.”

“No, I really don’t. Nothing really matters. At least everyone here is happy.”

“Yes, they are.”

“Yes, and I am.”

“And so am I.”

They shared a short silence, during which Number Six tried to anticipate what would follow. 

“I have something to do”, said Number Thirty-Four, without getting up. “Meet me tomorrow night at the beach, I have something for you.”

Number Six did nothing but nod silently. 

…  
The night was quiet and the shore frothy when Number Six tiptoed carefully to the beach. He crouched behind thickets and observed.

Number Thirty-Four arrived slowly, looking around. Then, he took something out from his pocket and waited. After some thought, Number Six decided it would be better for him not to show up; therefore, he would see how much time Number Thirty-Four would be willing to wait.


	6. WHY DID YOU RESIGN?

Number Six woke up with the sunrise, his painful neck resting on the rocks and the leaves forming a vault above him. He stood up scowling, grumbling about this wasted night and useless waiting. He came back home and got ready to meet Number Two at her place. 

“I resign”, said he as soon as he entered. “I’m no longer spying on people for you.”

Number Two frowned. 

“Why? What happened?”

“Nothing. It’s just a matter of principle.” 

Given that Number Thirty-Four seemed as close as possible in this place to an honest man, Number Six was more reticent at the idea of manipulating him for information. Furthermore, even more important was the fact that he did not need to anymore since Number Thirty-Four would soon be with him and thus, would not be able to kill anyone else. 

“Come on, think it through”, said Number Two in a voice she obviously wanted warm and friendly. “I don’t understand why you would waste all the efforts you made. Why would you let me down and leave this good work behind?” 

“Why not?” 

“I don’t understand”, insisted she. 

“I can’t see what you don’t understand”, replied Number Six. “Everything is as clear as a bell to me.”

He walked towards the door, which opened.

“Have a lovely day”, said Number Two, almost supplicant. “And think about it.” 

“I won’t, I don’t have to. Be seeing you.” 

…  
“I don’t understand.”

“I’ve made myself very clear”, said Number Six with the unpleasant impression of being stuck in a loop. “It was a matter of trust. Now that I’ve seen you were waiting for me to escape with you, I know you were saying the truth.”

“But now that you’ve done that, I know I can’t trust you”, responded Number Thirty-Four angrily. “How could I? Your plan was either very badly executed or complete foolishness.” 

Number Six could have told him he had fallen asleep while surveilling him, but that would have been of no use; Number Thirty-Four, with his brooding face and shaggy eyebrows, looked like he had already passed a point of no-return in terms of madness. 

“Listen: if you don’t want to go, don’t”, said Number Six calmly. “If you don’t see you’re just wasting your time being mad at me like that, that’s not my problem. Either I am a fool or you are, and I know I’m not.” 

He had anticipated the right fist coming up to his face, but not the left against his stomach. He bended forward, and took advantage of this position to thump the other man’s chin. Number Thirty-Four grunted and tried to reach his jaw, but his fist caught a shoulder and he lost balance as Number Six took him by surprise by gripping the back of his knees, pulling him down to the ground, all tripping and stumbling onto the floor. Number Thirty-Four then got back up and stepped aside with true wrath on his reddish face. 

“This isn’t the last time you hear of me”, uttered he. 

“Be seeing you”, replied Number Six before closing the door. 

…  
Five days later, Number Thirty-Four seemed to have changed his mind. Number Six went to the beach at nightfall, expecting him not to show up, but he did. He brought a suitcase and a small instrument resembling some sort of tiny phone with a weirdly conical speaker. 

“What is it for?” asked Number Six, skeptical. 

“Emergencies. It drives the Rover away.” 

“Where did you get that?”

“I stole it.” 

“I suppose you obtained this boat the same way…?” 

They had walked a few steps and reached a recluse harbour where a minuscule fishing boat was anchored. It took them a few minutes to make it work, but soon they were heading off. The imperceptible endless waves led them away from the shore. The moon looked pale and puffy like a big white balloon. 

A big white balloon… 

“What are you doing?” asked Number Six abruptly. 

Number Thirty-Four fully opened his half-closed eyes; his hands rested on the guardrail as if he were sleepy or absorbed in deep thoughts, but his fingers still firmly held the “Rover repeller”. 

The enormous pale sphere approached them slowly, squelching as if breathing water in and out. 

“It’s coming. What are you doing?” repeated Number Six through his clenched teeth. 

“Yes, it’s coming.”

Nonsense: this whole situation was just nonsense. 

The Rover was accelerating as Number Thirty-Four pressed multiple buttons on the small instrument. He then casually took off his silvery jacket and, on his dark shirt shone the white glitter of a round badge marked with the number 2. 

-THE END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> This is the first fanfic I post on ao3, and I would really like having feedback. ;)  
> Tell me if there is any spelling mistake, or mistakes of other kinds!!  
> Have a lovely day!


End file.
